1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glass or glossy surface cleaning compositions containing certain polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymer surfactants, organic solvents, pH adjustors and water which provides improved cleaning without the normally high levels of organic solvents or other performance additives usually used in such cleaning compositions
The present invention further relates to glass or glossy hard surface cleaning compositions, especially glass cleaning compositions consisting of organic solvents, polycarboxylates, pH adjustors and certain polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymer surfactants which, together, produce a synergistic effect and exhibit cleaning capabilities which are unexpected and represent an advance in the art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,842 disclose cleaning compositions for glass and similar glossy hard surfaces. The compositions contain polyacrylic resins which may be comprised of a polyacrylic acid or a mixture of polyacrylic acid and an acrylic polymer complex with a phosphinate or sulfur containing moiety which is used as a builder in an aqueous glass cleaning composition of the spray on, wipe-off type containing an organic solvent system and at least one detergent surface active agent. The polyacrylic resin is of a low molecular weight and is used as a substitute builder. There is no showing of performance enhancement with the specific nonionic polyoxyalkylene block copolymers useful in the present invention.
Baker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,779 disclose hard surface cleaning compositions which are claimed to be non-streaking. There are disclosed therein chain polymers of polyacrylic acid in combination with certain nonionic surfactants which function together as hard surface cleaners. The polymers of the polyacrylic acid must have a molecular weight of below 5,000. In the present invention, the molecular weight of the polyacrylic copolymers is above 5,000 and the surfactants which are disclosed in Baker et al are not the same surfactants as those useful in the present invention.
Lamberti et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,230 disclose oligomeric polyacrylates as builders in detergent compositions. There is no showing in Lamberti et al of the synergistic effect between the polyacrylates and certain nonionic surfactants to render improved hard surface cleaning compositions which are essentially streak free.
Denzinger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,655 disclose a preparation of copolymers of monoethylenically unsaturated mono- and dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides. Although these copolymers are useful in the composition of the present invention, there is no showing in Denzinger et al of the synergistic effect between certain copolymers prepared in this manner and certain nonionic block copolymers which together produce a hard surface cleaning composition which is substantially streak free and superior in performance to compositions of the prior art.
Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,523, disclose a cleaning solution comprising a water/alcohol mixture; an anionic surfactant; a glycol ether; an anionic polysulfonic acid; and an anhydride compound comprising an olefin/maleic anhydride copolymer, a monomeric cyclic anhydride or mixtures thereof. The olefin/maleic anhydride copolymer is a copolymer derived from substituted or unsubstituted maleic anhydride and a lower olefin in place of all or a portion of the cyclic anhydride. The maleic anhydride monomer is of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R and R.sub.1 are independently H, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkyl phenyl, or phenyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkylene; and most preferably, R and R.sub.1 are H. The lower olefin component is preferably a (C.sub.2 -C.sub.4) olefin such as ethylene, propylene, butylene, isobutylene or isopropylene, and preferably is ethylene.